Deathwalker 7000
This tricky Soulborg is what one would refer to as a walking bomb, designed to infiltrate an enemy army and obliterate them from the inside. Many a foe has been caught flat-footed with a Deathwalker 7000 in their midst. The result is not pretty. The Deathwalker uses its speed to get right into the middle of opposing forces. It then simply blows up, wounding all surrounding foes, some lethally. The other ability that makes this soulborg so dangerous is its resistance to ranged attacks. It has the uncanny ability to simply dodge most missile attacks. This is enough to make even an arrogant Elf like Syvarris cringe. Stats *Life: 1 *Move: 6 *Range: 1 *Attack: 3 *Defense: 7 *Point Value: 100 Abilities *'Self-Destruct': After moving and instead of attacking, Deathwalker may choose to self-destruct. Roll the 20-sided die to determine if any other figures are wounded. If you roll a 1-3, all adjacent figures are safe. If you roll a 4-15, each adjacent figure receives 2 wounds. If you roll a 16-19 each adjacent figure receives 4 wounds. If you roll a 20, each adjacent figure receives 8 wounds. After using this power, Deathwalker is always destroyed. *'Stealth Dodge': When Deathwalker 7000 rolls defense dice against an attacking figure who is not adjacent, one shield will block all damage. Synergy *Ornak: Red Flag of Fury As a Unique Hero that follows Utgar, Deathwalker 7000 may benefit from Ornak’s Red Flag of Fury ability. Strategy Like all Deathwalkers, Deathwalker 7000 is a vastly underestimated figure. Deathwalker 7000 is best in large multiplayer games or crowded/small battlefields with lots of enemy range units. Many people consider him only a walking bomb, but this is an obvious mistake; its self-destruct power should be viewed as a backup plan. With his stealth dodge ability, Deathwalker 7000 can walk right up to range figures (especially squad figures) and then proceed to beat them into the pavement. This works well against opponents who have separated their ranged squad figures from each other in hopes of frustrating Deathwalker's bomb power; they often forget that Deathwalker's 3 attack can be equally devastating against low or even medium defense units. To use Deathwalker's self-destruct ability, the best thing to do is to sneak him (particularly using glyphs or movement bonuses) into a crowd of figures, or use a summoning glyph to put him in a space surrounded by as many figures as possible, or at least by a powerful and expensive figure. Deathwalker can soften up or kill pretty much any figure instantly (excluding Charos), so you can just as easily put a dent in your opponents' forces early or wipe out their large figures late in the game. In order to attack with melee, Deathwalker must "give up" his stealth dodge power, however do not underestimate 7 defense. He can survive many attacks but never rule out the possibility of rolling no shields. Deathwalker's 7 defense, stealth dodge, 1 life, self-destruct ability, plus the fact that Soulborgs are immune to several powers, have made him considered by players to be the best balanced Deathwalker of the game. Category: Utgar Category: Soulborg Category: Unique Hero Category: Jandar's Oath